


Her Special Agent

by caitymills



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitymills/pseuds/caitymills
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of what happens between Audrey Horne and her Special Agent the night that she shows up in his bed.





	Her Special Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twin Peaks or the characters expressed in this story. All material related to the series belongs to the respective owners and not me.

Sitting there in his bed with the crisp linen pressed against her naked breasts, she sighed in content. So, things hadn’t unfolded exactly the way that she had hoped just a half hour before.

 

When Audrey first swiped the master key from an oblivious concierge and had travelled to room 315 trying to hold back her tears, she had imagined the Special Agent returning to his room to find her bare body between the covers and giving into the lust that had been intensifying between them. It would have been just the two of them, there in comfort of the hotel room, finding solace in each other’s touch and hiding away from the horrors that were unfolding in Twin Peaks.

 

_I like you very much._

_You’re beautiful, intelligent, desirable. You’re everything that a man wants in his life._

_But what you need right now more than anything else, is a friend, someone who’ll listen._

 

His rejection of her advances had stung at first, but his refusal to act in this moment of her vulnerability only left her yearning for him more. Instead, he had suggested that they talk over fries and malts as for right now, her need for a companion was greater than the desire between them. He had left in search of comfort food, sliding the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door as he exited the room. 

 

As she sat waiting for his return, she thought it appropriate to redress. She caught sight of one of his work shirts draped over the dresser and slipped it on. It was, of course, oversized on her petite frame, with the cuffs slipping down past her fingertips. She brought the shirt up close to her face, breathing in his scent. It may have been a clean shirt, yet she could still detect a hint of his cologne and the smell of coffee in the material. She left the top button undone and returned to sit on his side the bed. Just being here, in his room and his shirt was soothing- she only hoped that when he came back and discovered she was wearing his clothes he was unbothered. The feel of the fabric against her skin combined with his scent was like a warm hug. She longed to embrace him, craving the purest form of intimacy perhaps more so than anything else.

 

They had shared many longing looks across the breakfast table and small affectionate touches over the past few weeks. Each morning, she would journey to the dining room, eagerly anticipating his morning ritual of a sit-down coffee at the Great Northern. He always gestured for her to join him and she always accepted. There, they would sit together before he left for the Sherriff’s Department, taking pleasure in each other’s company but only half satisfying the tension building between them. When they were finished, she would escort him down the corridor and to the hotel foyer. Most mornings the corridors would be deserted enough and she would give into temptation for just a moment- brushing her hand against his as they walked side by side. He didn’t pull away.

 

She was tracing the intricate patterns on the quilt cover with her index finger when she heard him re-enter the room, carrying one of the dining trays from downstairs. He sat the tray down on the bedside table, while he discarded his FBI jacket and shoes and lowered himself onto the bed next to her. She had taken over his side of the mattress and now sat beneath the covers, still wearing his shirt.

 

“So, I couldn’t find us any fries or malts, but I did manage to rescue some cherry pie from the kitchen. At first, the staff didn’t seem too pleased with my request, given the late hour. But then I flashed my badge and declared it a matter of dire urgency,” he said, chuckling and giving her one of his dreamy Special Agent smiles- one of the ones he only reserved for their encounters.

 

She beamed back, with the smile she solely kept for him. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed one of your shirts, Special Agent Cooper,” Audrey began as she started fidgeting with the cuffs of the shirt. “If you want me to, I can change-”

 

He held his palm up to stop her.

 

“It’s quite alright, Audrey. Now, I want you to tell me all your troubles.”

 

Her cheeks were no longer tear stained as she began to discuss her woes in his presence. She spoke of her school life and how things were at home with her parents and older brother Johnny. She had confided in him about the issues with her father, revealing some of the heated words exchanged between parent and child- words that only left Dale Cooper disliking Benjamin Horne even more. Despite the late hour, he had made them a fresh pot of coffee, trying to suppress his smile as he watched Audrey drink it the same way he did- black as midnight on a moonless night. She continued to talk about what was on her mind as they sat side by side, each taking turns at breaking apart the slice of cherry pie.

 

The evening soon passed and Audrey’s eyes began to grow heavy. He knew he should ask her to leave, but she looked so content. In that moment, the age difference between them was no longer pertinent. She had been through so much, had been protecting herself for so long, but there in his presence, she had let her walls come down. She truly was beautiful and intelligent and most certainly desirable- he had meant every word that he’d spoken hours before. What she felt for him was more than just a teenage crush or an infatuation. She deeply cared for him, and he feared that she was putting herself in harm’s way to win his affection. She had briefly touched on her new job at her father’s department store behind the perfume counter, a job that she was only undertaking to try and find out more information about Laura Palmer’s case, to impress him. What she needed to know was that her feelings for him were not unrequited. Dale Cooper was starting to care deeply for Audrey Horne.

 

“Audrey,” he began, gently stroking her arm. She was lying between the covers on his side of the bed, still enveloped in his shirt.

 

“Special Agent,” she mumbled, looking up at him through half closed eyes. “Do you want me to leave?

 

This was the moment and he had made his decision. 

 

He shuffled over closer to her, turning out the lamp as he went. He wouldn’t lay beneath the covers with her, neither would he undress from his work uniform- there were still boundaries they could not yet cross. Instead, he lowered himself further into the bed and draped an arm around her.

 

Audrey looked across at Dale who was now on the same level as her. Was she dreaming, or did he just draw her in closer? Their eyes locked across the pillow as he pushed a loose curl from her face. She wasn’t dreaming. The feel of his arm around her was exhilarating and soothing all at once- her body shivered at his touch.

 

He felt her body quiver- was she cold? As far as he was aware, she had only his shirt covering her body below the covers. He shifted his arm further down so it was resting just above her and she snuggled in closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

 

“Just for tonight,” he whispered softly to her as she began to drift into blissful slumber, hand resting against his chest. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

 

“Tonight…” she mumbled back, somnolent.

 

“Sweet dreams, Audrey.”

 

“Sweet dreams, my Special Agent.”

 

 

 


End file.
